I'll Stand By You Forever The Revised Edition
by Jade Hitachiin
Summary: Sasuke and Gaara meet and sparks fly. Will Sasuke fall for Gaara? Will Gaara return his feelings? Warning: This contains potentially offensive material so please do not read it if you are homophobic in any way.


Sasuke woke up thinking of Naruto. If Naruto ever knew how he felt... Sasuke'd die. Slowly, he got out of bed and dressed. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed some breakfast and sat down to eat it. Halfway through, he heard a knock at his door. He opened the door to find Sakura. "Hi Sasuke!" She exclaimed.  
He gave her a blank stare. "What do you want?" He asked coldly.  
"I-" She started but was cut off by Ino who was barging down the hall. "SAKURA! How dare you come and bug Sasuke-kun?!" She shrieked.  
Ino lunged at Sakura and so began the fight. Sasuke dropped his breakfast and slammed his door to protect himself from the fighting fangirls. He jumped out of the window and landed cat-like on the street below. He walked down the street only stopping when he heard a large commotion. He continued down the street, slightly faster, to find out what it was. He found Naruto and a little boy being bullied by a weirdo in makeup. "Why are you here?" Sasuke demanded loudly.  
The weirdo looked up, spotted Sasuke and threw a stone at him, which he easily dodged in one hand. "Kankuro," a blonde girl said uneasily, "I think you should stop. You know what Gaara might do if he caught you"  
"The midget is nowhere near here," he scoffed looking at her with disgust.  
"Who are you you calling midget?" A voice demanded.  
Sasuke looked around for the one who spoke and saw a small red-head sitting on a tree limb not far above him. Sasuke walked near Naruto. "Leave them alone baka," the red-head continued. "You'll get us kicked out of this town or I might get it into my head to kill you and get it over with"  
"Y-you d-don't h-have t-to d-do that," stuttered the weirdo.  
The red-head answered with a glare. "Who are you?" Sasuke asked.  
The girl turned to him. "I'm Temari," she said winking and pointing to herself. "The weird guy in makeup is Kankuro and the red-head is our brother. We're the Subaku siblings"  
"Why are you here"  
"We're here because we have finally managed to get away from our abusive father"  
The red-head jumped out of the tree. "It's time to go." He said simply, turning to go.  
"What is your name?" Sasuke asked the red-head.  
"Gaara Subaku. Yours?" He asked.  
"Sasuke Uchiha"  
Gaara nodded and continued on his way, Sasuke watching as they left. He couldn't help but feel the slightest bit sad at their departure. Gaara was kinda cute. "What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto demanded rudely.  
"I just saved your tail loser. I'd be a bit more grateful if I were you." Sasuke retorted, pretending to be angry.  
He turned to leave. "I could've handled it myself!" Naruto yelled angrily.  
Sasuke turned his head towards Naruto, a cool look on his face. "You know I didn't have to do that." He said cooly, then walked away, leaving an angry Naruto and a confused little boy.  
Sasuke smirked as he walked. He enjoyed ticking Naruto off. The blonde idiot was always funny when he was and and not to mention cute. He started as he heard a chuckle behind him. He turned to find Kakashi standing behind him reading a book. "You have school today," he stated simply, his eyes never leaving the book. "Where are the other two"  
"Naruto's down the street if he hasn't left yet and I think Sakura is still fighting Ino outside my apartment." Sasuke said uncertainly.  
Kakashi rolled his eyes and said, "Fine. You can go ahead"  
Sasuke trudged off to school. As he drew near, he saw Temari. "Where is Gaara?" She asked Kankuro.  
"How should I know? I'm not his mother." He said angrily.  
Sasuke ignored their conversation, walking around the side of the school. Today he felt like skipping class. It wasn't like he hadn't done it before. He got up there to find the red-head from earlier, Gaara. "What do you want?" He(Gaara) demanded.  
sasuke cooly walked past him and sat down, leaning against the side. "Actually, that's my line. This is my usual place to ditch." Sasuke said calmly, pulling out his I-pod, turning on Franz Ferdinand - The Fallen.  
Gaara growled knowing that he was going to be ignored if he didn't do something. "Did my borther and sister send you to look for me?" He demanded, pulling Sasuke's earbuds out of his ears.  
"No!" Sasuke yelled, then in a quieter voice, "I came up here to cut class. Is that a crime to you"  
Gaara glared at him the stalked off. Sasuke smirked. He was already having fun and school hadn't even started yet. 


End file.
